


Anger

by DellsBells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Not Incest, i hate that i have to include that as a tag but i've seen some shit on this site so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellsBells/pseuds/DellsBells
Summary: Every year, Harry Potter - among other war heroes - is asked to visit Hogwarts to talk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. James S. Potter is unhappy with the attention that follows.





	Anger

“No one else has parents who come to Hogwarts on a regular basis,” James grumbled, grabbing a scone from the table in front of him and biting into it irritably. “I swear, every time I look ‘round, he’s here.”

Teddy, who was a Hufflepuff but was sitting next to James at the Gryffindor table to keep his tetchy godbrother company, rolled his eyes at the younger boy’s words. “You know why he’s here; I’ve told you and he’s told you. When he’s got spare time, he’ll come in and talk to the Defense classes.”

“’Cause he’s _Harry Potter_.” James made a face. He loved his dad, he did, but he didn’t love his reputation or popularity. “The ever great and wonderful Harry Potter, who nobody can get a grip on that he’s just another _guy_. He’s not so special, you know.” He practically threw the scone down on his plate, not especially hungry anymore. “Everybody always asks me all these questions, wanting to know stupid stuff like what kind of toothpaste Harry Potter uses. What does it _matter_.”

“You know he hates it, right?”

James gave off a disbelieving snort. “Then why does he keep coming back?” 

“I mean the attention. He’s told me that before, but he understands why they want him as a guest speaker. Sometimes your uncles and aunts come with him, too, you realize? It’s not like he’s here to just keep an eye on you or anything. It’s not his fault the school wants war heroes to come in and talk to classes.”

Except that was exactly how it felt sometimes, like his father was just keeping tabs on him. Especially since James could be pretty prone to mischief… trouble just tended to find him, really; it wasn’t like it was his fault. 

“Forget it.” He snatched his bag angrily and stood from the table.

“Where are you going?” Teddy demanded.

“Anywhere Harry Potter isn’t.”

“James!”

James shouldered his bag and ignored him, stalking away from the Great Hall, feeling bad-tempered. It was hard enough being in Hogwarts at all as the son of Harry Potter without Harry Potter himself showing up. Everyone always mistook James for his dad. He’d been called ‘Harry’ more times than he could count and all the professors had something to say about him for being Harry Potter’s son. All his classmates looked at him with awe and asked him all sorts of questions, and it was _annoying_. James wasn’t his dad. But no one seemed to care about that. All James could feel was inferior to the ever great Harry Potter.

James really didn’t want to see him today. He stalked his way up to Gryffindor Tower and left his books in his room and decided it wouldn’t hurt to skive one day. He made his way to the Owlery where he knew he wouldn’t be bothered.

 

* * *

 

“Harry!”

Harry recognized the voice instantly and turned towards it a split second before he got an armful of godson. “Teddy!” he laughed, hugging his teenage godson back tightly. “You about knocked me down. How’re you, kiddo?”

“Fine,” Teddy replied with a smile, pulling back from the hug. “How was the speech you gave?”

Harry made a face. “I didn’t give a _speech_. Just talked to the Defense class a bit. I was actually on my way to see Neville, but I’m very glad I ran into you. Or rather you me. I was hoping to get to see you and James.”

“Well, I doubt you’ll get to see James,” Teddy said apologetically. “I’ll visit Neville with you. My classes are done for the day.”

Harry nodded, leading the way to the greenhouses. “What do you mean? About James?”

“I haven’t seen him since breakfast. He was a bit upset.”

“He was? About what?”

Teddy shook his head. “Sorry. I can’t say.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Won’t,” he admitted.

Harry nodded. He knew the bond his kids had. Teddy would never break James’ trust, whatever the reason, and Harry appreciated that. Even if it was exasperating at times. “How are your classes going? It’s your last year; are you excited?”

“A bit. Kind of bittersweet, really.”

“I bet.”

“I still haven’t decided what to do after school,” Teddy confessed. “It’s not an easy decision.”

“No, it’s not,” Harry agreed. “You’ve got a lot of choices, which is both good and bad. Whatever you decide, just make sure it makes you happy. But, you know, it may be easier to make a decision if you talk to someone about what you’re thinking. A professor… your Head of House… your grandmother, your _godfather_ …”

“Speaking of, how is everyone?” Teddy brought up. “I miss them.”

“They miss you too. And don’t think for a moment that I didn’t notice you just changing the subject.”

Teddy gave a reluctant smile. “Yeah, didn’t think I’d get away with that.”

He shook his head. “No, not a chance.”

“I swear I’ll talk it over with someone. But for now I’m still thinking. Deal?”

“Mm...”

Teddy laughed and playfully pushed at his godfather. “Oh, come on… don’t be like that.”

Harry smiled. Teddy was a very lighthearted person, and he brought that atmosphere wherever he went. “Oh, all right. Fine, it’s a deal. I just don’t want you to back yourself into a corner is all by putting it off.”

“But that takes away the fun in it,” he joked.

Harry rolled his eyes but decided it was best not to push the subject, and they chatted all the way to the greenhouses. Upon arrival, Neville didn’t immediately take notice of them, as he was bent over one of his plants with his back to them.

“’Lo, Neville,” Harry greeted as they entered. “What’s that there?”

Neville straightened up and turned. “Harry!” He gave a friendly smile. “I didn’t know you would be here today.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really either. They asked me yesterday; apparently they’ve been feeling really deprived of me giving talks.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you don’t just give these talks? You were there too.”

“Because I am the Herbology professor and they’re sick of me, but you’re Harry Potter. Hello, Teddy.”

“Hi, Professor,” Teddy greeted.

Harry sighed. “I suppose I am.”

“Besides, I’m too busy to talk to other classes. I’ve got my plants to see to and papers to grade. Oh, speaking of, how’s James? He missed my class today; has he come down with something?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “No? Not that I’d know of. Teddy?” He looked over at his godson, who was inspecting a plant and the way he was hunched in his shoulders with his back to them made Harry instantly suspicious. He was avoiding something. “Teddy.”

“Mm?” he murmured, acting distracted, and glanced over his shoulder briefly, then turned back to the plants he was looking at. “Yeah, Harry?”

“You said you saw him at breakfast?” Harry prompted, watching his body language closely. “Did he seem peaky at all to you?”

Teddy gave a shrug. A deceptively casual shrug. Harry didn’t mistake it. “Dunno; I didn’t pay much attention.”

“You said he was upset,” he pressed.

“I don’t know, I could’ve been wrong. Perhaps he _was_ feeling ill.”

Harry glanced over at Neville, who shrugged. “He usually loves my class. I figured something might be wrong since he missed it.”

“Teddy? What don’t I know? Is James in trouble? Is he hurt?”

“I really don’t know,” Teddy replied honestly, turning to face his godfather. “He just wanted to be left alone. That’s all.”

“Maybe I should go looking for him.”

“Er—I wouldn’t.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“You know, I’ve just remembered how much homework I still have to do. I should run. Lovely to see you, Professor Longbottom—”

Before Teddy could make a swift exit, Harry said sharply, “Ted.”

Teddy paused, then sighed. “Don’t be like that.”

“What is going on?”

Teddy hiked his satchel over his shoulder a bit more securely. “You probably need to talk to James.”

“And where is he?”

“I really don’t know. I really haven’t seen him since breakfast, and he didn’t say.”

“So what did he say that you’re avoiding telling me?”

“It’s James’ business,” Teddy replied. “I can’t say.”

“Can’t or won’t?” he asked again.

“…I think you know the answer to that one.”

Of course he did. It was rarely answered any differently. Harry sighed. “All right. Good to see you, Neville. I think I’m going to go find my son before I leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works forever, still unfinished, but I thought posting it may motivate me to finish it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you're interested, you can find me at Tumblr. Happy to take prompts!


End file.
